


beauty and the beast: the audition

by hypebeayst



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I THINK I MADE THEM TOO OOC, Multi, PARDON MY ENGLISSH, TOO MUCH TAGGING BECAUSE I WANT TO INCLUDE EVERYONE, english is not my first language, gini development in s2!!, gj portwell development in s2!!, rj brotherhood in s2!!, was it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypebeayst/pseuds/hypebeayst
Summary: after the spring musical title was announced, gina thought this musical will give her and ej the leads they deserved.turns out, ej decided to not join the musical.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	beauty and the beast: the audition

**Author's Note:**

> i made a list so i can make you aware of this crap i made:  
> \- english is not my first language so if theres any errors or else please contact me, i will leave my tumblr and twt in the end of this work  
> \- im sorry if gj portwell is not your cup of tea:( i just need their development and S2 IS NOT HERE YET I NEED CONTENTS  
> \- i think i made them too ooc............... im sorry:(  
> \- tw // for using 'bitchhh' only jajshjaska

It's finally the spring musical's theme announcement. Miss Jenn informed the theater kids from Carlos and Carlos straight told the kids from group chat. Knowing that their first musical was a huge success, Miss Jenn needs to lift up that kind of euphoria again around the school.

  


  


_carlos changed the group name to **'SPRING IS HERE SPRING IS HERE'**_

_**  
** _

_carlos: BITTCCCHHH_  
_carlos: I GOTTA THE NEWWWSSSS_

_  
_

_nini: OH OH OH_

_  
_

_ricky: what is it  
_ _ricky: oh god_

_  
_

_gina: REALLY_

_  
_

_seb: babe calm down_

_  
_

_ashlyn: gina fell down from her bed_  
_ashlyn: please tell us the news_

_  
_

_ej: i can't take you and gina to school today **@ashlyn**_

_**  
** _

_seb: oh_

  


_ricky: oh_

_  
_

_ashlyn: why?_

_  
_

_ej: senior stuff_

_  
_

_big red: anyone wants pizza for breakfast?_

_  
_

_carlos: i always forgot that ej is older than me_

_  
_

_ej: haha lol love u los_  
_ej: i'm sorry **@gina**_

_**  
** _

_gina: it's fine tho_

_  
_

_carlos: ANYWAY_  
_carlos: THE SPRING MUSICAL THEME IS_  
_carlos: babe give me drum roll **@seb**_

_**  
** _

_seb: DUMDUMDUMDUM_

_  
_

_carlos: omg ur so cute_

_  
_

_nini: PLEASE_

_  
_

_kourtney: oh my god what's happening_

_  
_

_carlos: ITS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BITTCCHHH WE GO DISNEY PRINCESS_

_  
_

_  
_

And here Gina is, with the rest of the crew. They were sitting in the cafeteria together, since the fall musical was a success, they regularly eat lunch together. Don't want to break the bond that fast, _because they are the core of the musical_ , says Carlos. In another word, like Ricky said once, they don't want this feeling to be over.

  


  


The group are chatting about who's gonna play who. Nini suggested that either Kourtney or Gina should auditioned as Belle, "It's no fun if i'm going to step in as the lead again. Wanna see my girls shineee," says Nini who gets smiling Gina as in reply. Ricky said maybe he will take the Gaston or Chip's role, Seb will take Lefou or even, Belle's father. 

  


  


"No no, maybe Carlos should play Belle's father," Ashlyn said while eating her fries. 

  


  


"Should I?" Carlos looks at Seb and the boy just nods. "I will take the score now maybe, I didn't remember that in Beauty and the Beast should dance," Seb replied. 

  


  


Gina stepped into the conversation, "There's the ball, right? Waltz or something in the end. I remember when Beast turned back to his human form." The group replies with 'ahh' in unison. Maybe Carlos will have a double roll for that section. 

  


  


"PACK YOUR BAGS BOO! WE WILL GET BUSY AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS!" Kourtney shouts followed by several shouting from her friends. 

  


  


When Gina was still reading about the origin of Beauty and the Beast, someone finally joined the circle. EJ looks tired when he puts his bag down and slips to sit between Ricky and Seb. Gina can see Ricky asking his friend, _where have you been dude?_ and EJ answered, _senior stuff._

  


  


"EJ!" Gina called, getting the boy's attention, "What role will you take for the audition this Friday?" 

  


  


Silence followed around the group when EJ answered Gina's question, "No, i'm not joining this spring." Gina can feel that her mouth was opening a little bit, did not expect that kind of answer. 

  


  


"No, man! Why? You are perfect for Beast's role. I will take Gaston, so we can bicker for real in front of the audiences," said Ricky, slapping EJ's shoulder for fun. 

  


  


EJ just replied with a smile, _a tired smile._ Gina looks at Ashlyn who's now looking at EJ, his cousin knows something is up in that Caswell boy's mind. 

  


  


"Was one of the senior stuff is about the big game against North High?" Big Red is now asking. 

  


  


EJ just nods, also shrugging. "My last game before entering college, so I need to focus a little bit," EJ chuckles and start eating Ricky's fries. Gina's hearing is now starting to kind of blur, she just heard Ricky's complaint towards EJ's action. 

  


  


She doesn't know how to react. It is impossible if Ricky will step in and take Beast's role. Ricky is a good lead but, this role maybe should be for EJ. Now EJ decided not to join this spring musical, who will take the role? 

  


  


"Gina." Gina looks at Ashlyn who's now looking at her, "Will you eat the fries?" Ashlyn asks, pointing to her fries. Gina nods and continues to eat her fries. 

  


  


Not knowing that EJ is now looking at her.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Gina is standing in front of the East High Water Polo team's locker. She was waiting for EJ, knowing before she asked him to take her home because Ashlyn got a date with Big Red. At first, she wanted to join Ashlyn but Ashlyn replied with, _I don't know about this but something is messing with EJ's head now. I need you to help me to know what's happening with him._ So, here she is, waiting for the boy's training schedule to end. 

  


  


She hears several male students' noises, so Gina immediately straightens up her posture. Bunch of male athletes, Gina guesses all of theme are mix of few juniors, sophomores, and another seniors. Until Gina catch EJ's body from far, walking with his sport bag's strap around his left shoulder and his phone in his right hand. 

  


  


He doesn't realize that Gina is now standing in front of him until he sees her iconic shoes. "Oh, hi. I thought you were waiting outside," says EJ and puts his phone inside his pant's pocket. Gina just shrugs, replying with an answer, "Thought I can wait for you here so we can walk together." 

  


  


EJ is a little bit surprised with Gina's answer, why would she wait for him near his teammate's locker. "Alright then, shall we go?" EJ asks the girl and she nods. They walk side by side, passing some of the closed classrooms now. They can see the old basement, the place where their usual rehearsals took hold. 

  


  


That place is now, not that abandoned, but sometimes Ricky took all of them to test their memories. _IT WAS CALLED RECALLING MEMORIES_ , Ricky said. Gina realizes that EJ was standing stoned, looking at the basement's door. 

  


  


"Are you recalling the memories now?" Gina asks. 

  


  


"Maybe. It was quite a memory in that room," EJ points to the basement's door and chuckles. 

  


  


Gina nods, agreeing what just EJ said. "I was taken back for a while when you said you won't join this time," says her to the senior. EJ is now looking at her, asking back, "Why is that?" 

  


  


She takes a deep breath first, scared that she will say something stupid in front of the senior. But a few months after the High School Musical: The Musical take held, EJ has been a sweet person to her. Being that big brother for her, a person she can tell stories aside from Ricky now. She also has new close friends like Ashlyn, Nini, and Kourtney. 

  


  


She was there when both of them found out Ricky and Nini got back together. Did she feel sad? No, she knew that it will always been Nini for Ricky. EJ? No, he was happy. Gina remember him saying, _finally I did something right in a right way._ He also thanked her for helping him, what wonderful wonder studies they are.

  


  


Gina was there when she witnessed the first bro fist EJ gave Ricky. She saw Ricky was stoned when the older man gave him that fist, but played along with it. Gina was there when EJ told her that Big Red taught him how to skate and said, _I'M GOING TO DITCH MY CAR NOW BOOHOO_. She laughed and told him how she and Ashlyn got home. Then, he took back his decision for ditching his car. 

  


  


"You bought me a plane ticket so I can't miss all of those memories we and the others made for the fall musical. Your cousin offered me a place, I just thought you have a great opportunity this spring. Ricky even said he will audition for Gaston so he can bicker with you." Gina witnesses EJ laugh at what she said, but she still continues. "You can take the Beast's role now and maybe Miss Jenn will choose you, no one can play Beast aside from you. You have a deep voice, a jerk at first." 

  


  


"Wow, wait. Is that a compliment?"

  


  


"It should be." 

  


  


EJ's lips curving a smile, "Thank you, for putting faith in me. It just," Gina knows what is in his mind. Senior year is tough, she gets it. It's the time when you should think about your future, your pride, your everything is waiting in that line. Of course he won't have time for another musical. "Senior year, you know?" 

  


  


He looks at her, straight to the eyes. Gina nods, "Yeah. Senior year." She smiles in return, "Sorry if I sounded like I pushed you or something. It just, like Miss Jenn said, when you knowㅡ"

  


  


"ㅡyou know." They finished in unison, caused them to laugh for a few seconds. 

  


  


Walking out from the school's building, Gina forgot about something. "Oh, when is the big game, by the way?" Asks her while standing beside EJ's car. The boy was trying to find his key from his bag, he's thinking about the answer first. 

  


  


"Few weeks from now, less than that maybe. Why?" He asked her again while opening the driver door. Gina followed him with opening the other side of the door, immediately sitting on it. "Carlos talked about wanting to cheer the hell out of you. I agreed to him but I forgot the day of your game," she replied with a chuckle. 

  


  


EJ just laughed and started his car's engine. The drive to Ashlyn's house was kind of not that silent. Gina told him that they should recall the memories so here they are, busting their lungs to Breaking Free. EJ sang it like there's no tomorrow, looking at Gina and the road. 

  


  


He put all of his emotions into that song. For the first time since Gina saw the tiredness from his eyes, she felt the old him was coming back. Maybe he was just stressed about the game and other senior stuff, she knew how much he loves the theater kids, the family he found only for a few months. He was stressed because he won't be there for them. 

  


  


Gina didn't realize how hard they sang when she saw Ashlyn already standing in front of her own house with Big Red's pizza in her hand. EJ stopped his car in front of her, looking at her cousin who sent him a message. 

  


  


"She thought I kidnapped you or something," said EJ while looking at his phone. Gina laughed and took off her seatbelt, "Thank you for taking me home." 

  


  


EJ replied with a smile and, "Don't worry, you're, unofficially, a Caswell now. I should take care of everyone that I love." Hearing what EJ said, Gina freezed for a few seconds. 

  


  


_I should take care of everyone that I love_. 

  


  


Gina heard a knocking from her back. It was Ashlyn, "Are you going to talk about something until late or eat this delicious pizza!?" She immediately walks out from EJ's car, says thank you to him for the nth times, and finally walks into Ashlyn's house. 

  


  


EJ didn't go home immediately. However, he opened the last conversation he had with someone and typed something on it. 

  


  


_to: ricky_

_  
_

_ej: bowen_  
_ej: can u help me with something_

_  
_

_ricky: what kind of help???_

_  
_

_ej: the origin of beauty and the beast_

_  
_

_ricky: big red's basement_  
_ricky: at 7  
__ricky: DON'T BE LATEEEE_  


  


  


* * *

  


  


The audition for the spring musical is finally here. Few newcomers from sophomores until seniors line up to register their name in front of the auditorium. Gina is also in that line up, recalling what she's been studying from last night. She and Ashlyn tried to watch the movie and analyze something she should take a note with. 

  


  


Nini realizes Gina's nervousness from where she stands, so she calms her down. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. You will kill it like the first time you tried it!" Nini said, holding both of Gina's hands. 

  


  


Kourtney nods, agreeing with what Nini said. "You acted like Miss Jenn doesn't know you at all. You are the girl who danced that wonderful movement from Stick To The Status Quo!" Says Kourtney, following Nini's statements. Gina can't bear the compliments she got from her friends, new family. She felt a hand wrapping around her waist, it was Ashlyn's, pulling her to a tight hug.

  


  


"Maybe I will try to bribe Miss Jenn so she can give you the lead."

  


  


"Ashlyn!"

  


  


"OKAY!" 

  


  


At the end of the line, four of them register their names on the paper given by Nathalie Bagley. Kourtney wrote _i'm down for understudy but give me my place in the make up room again_. They laughed when she wrote that but Kourtney just replied, "I need to get back to my place!" She and Ashlyn immediately run to the front, hugging Carlos and Miss Jenn.

  


  


Gina was left with Nini, walking towards the others with no needs to run. "What's up with you and EJ, by the way?" The question made Gina stop her walking for a bit, didn't expect that kind of question to be given by someone like Nini. 

  


  


She's EJ's ex-girlfriend, of course. 

  


  


"No. Nothing. Did something happen between me and EJ?" Gina asks Nini back. Nini just shrugs, telling her that EJ was kind of in ease around her territory. "I'm fine with you and EJ! I just, thank you for making him feel better. Also about you and Ricky, I want to thank that too. It was kind of rocky between me and him," Nini tried to explain her intention towards Gina, don't wanting to lose her new friend that fast. 

  


  


Gina nods, she smiles towards Nini. "It's fine and you're welcome too! Thank you for being my friend, also there's nothing between me and EJ. He was just," Gina stopped for a bit, thinking about something to describe this boy, "Ashlyn's cousin." 

  


  


Nini nods, even though she knows something's going on between the two (she learned EJ's personality and body language through their relationship, she won't push it too far for both of them. She tugs Gina's hand so they can sit beside the others.

  


  


"Hey, where's Ricky?" Seb asks when Gina and Nini finally sit down. Gina heard Nina answered with something holding up her boyfriend, but he already registered for Gaston. 

  


  


"I wonder who will be the Beast." 

  


  


"Hoping that miracle comes and EJ just pops off from that curtain." 

  


  


Gina hopes that too. 

  


  


The audition is starting, there's an opening speech by Miss Jenn. She's saying that this musical is better than before, becoming a place that can make new people meet each other. Like Gina met all of them, met Nini, Ricky, and EJ. 

  


  


EJ. 

  


  


All of her friends have already finished their turns, there's new people like Howie and Lily who may have a big opportunity to join this musical. Gina kept her smile, hiding her nervousness throughout the audition process. Until her name was called out by Miss Jenn. Getting various encouragement from her friends before walking up to the stage. 

  


  


"Hi, Miss Jenn." The woman waved back to Gina, followed by Carlos who's now smiling widely. "My name is Gina Porter, I'm auditioning as Belle and now I'm going to sing How Does A Moment Lasts Forever by Celine Dion." 

  


  


Gina takes a breath for a few seconds, opening her mouth to let her voice be heard. Before she heard screaming from outside the auditorium. 

  


  


"ARE WE LATE?"

  


  


"GINAAAA!" 

  


  


"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BOWEN!" 

  


  


Ricky, Big Red, and EJ running into the auditorium screaming like all hell break loose. Ricky with his guitar, Big Red with his bag at the back, and EJ still trying to wear his East High Water Polo varsity jacket. The last boy was stopped for a bit, realizing that he just crushed Gina's turn. 

  


  


Gina mouthed something to EJ, "What are you doing?" 

  


  


EJ stays silent and takes a seat in the back row from where Ashlyn sits. Miss Jenn tells Gina to continue and she starts to sing, with EJ as one of her audience. 

  


  


_How does a moment last forever?_

  


_How can a story never die?_

  


_It is love we must hold onto_

  


_Never easy, but we try_

  


The girl needs to close her eyes, imagining all of her memories that will last forever in her life. The Thanksgiving party, the day they saved Miss Jenn's career, the opening night, the day when Ashlyn offered her a place to stay while her mother is in D.C for work. All of those memories will always last forever with her, no matter what happened. 

  


  


_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

  


_Maybe some memories not so sweet_

  


_But we have to know some bad times_

  


_Or are lives are incomplete_

  


  


The moment when she decided to trick Nini, the day she was not good of a friend towards her. The day when her mother told her that she needs to move again to another city, when she just found her family who accepted her, who invited her to a sleepover. But these memories, all of them, made today happen. Made the day when she finally accepted her place, herself, among her friends. 

  


  


_How does a moment last forever?_

  


_How does our happiness endure?_

  


_Through the darkest of our troubles_

  


_Love is beauty, love is pure_

  


  


Gina finished her song by looking at her friends who were sitting in front of her. All of them tear up, especially Ashlyn and Nini. Ricky raises his thumbs while EJ looks at her fondly. She doesn't realize that the boy turned on his phone light so he can look at her performance in a better lighting view. 

  


  


This situation looks familiar. 

  


  


"Okay! That was wonderful, Gina! Thank you, you may sit now," said Miss Jenn. Gina bows towards her before making a beeline to her friends. Next turn is Ricky, he starts singing from where he sits and sings the iconic opening song from the movie, Belle with his guitar. 

  


  


All of them in unison chants when the chorus happened, helping Ricky for his proper grand audition now. When he finished his song, Miss Jenn clapped for him, saying this time is better than before. Ricky replied with, "last time was intense," and got a smack on his shoulder from EJ. 

  


  


Everyone is in silence when Miss Jenn announces something unexpected. "EJ Caswell for Beast! Are you up, honey?" The drama teacher asked the boy who sit with his friends. Gina can feel her mouth gape open after hearing what Miss Jenn just said. Looking at EJ who just nods and starts to walk towards the stage. 

  


  


EJ pat his own varsity, calming himself because it's been a few months since the last time he had an audience like this. "Hi, my name is EJ Caswell. A senior, preparing for his future," he looks at his fingers a few seconds before continuing his introduction. "I'm going to sing Evermore, Dan Stevens sang this in the live action." 

  


  


Miss Jenn raises her thumbs, saying to EJ he can start whenever he's ready. Gina caught EJ's eyes towards her, so she gave him an encouraging smile. EJ replied with a smile too, _a genuine smile_ , Gina's favorite. 

  


  


_I was the one who had it all_

  


_I was the master of my fate_

  


_I never needed anybody in my life_

  


_I learned the truth too late_

  


  


"He practiced this song all night long in Red's basement." Gina looks at Ricky who's now talking to her, "He said he didn't want to disappoint a person who finally put faith in him." 

  


  


Hearing what Ricky said made Gina remember something. 

  


  


_Thank you, for putting faith in me._

  


  


Oh. 

  


  


_Now I know she'll never leave me_

  


_Even as she runs away_

  


_She will still torment me_

  


_Calm me, hurt me_

  


  


Gina starts to tear up. She still doesn't know what Ricky meant, but she's just happy that EJ still believes in his capability. He's more than someone who tries to make people happy in a wrong way, he's someone you can lean on. He's not perfect, but he's the kind of person you need in your life. 

  


  


That's what makes Gina love him. 

  


  


Oh wait. 

  


  


Gina gasped, she did not just confess to herself. 

  


  


_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

  


_And as the long, long nights begin_

  


_I'll think of all that might have been_

  


_Waiting here for evermore_

  


  


All of his friends stand up and clap so fast after EJ ended his audition. Gina needs to wipe her tears before making a beeline towards the boy who just got down by the stage. She hugs him tight around his neck, letting EJ wrap his hand around her waist. 

  


  


"Oh my god, that was better than everything you had done," Gina squeaks in tears in front of the boy.

  


  


EJ laughs and wipes her tears, calming her that it was just an audition. "Thank you," before EJ finished his sentence, Gina cut him off.

  


  


"No, thank you. Thank you for still believing in yourself. Thank you for trying, for staying. Thank you for being you, EJ Caswell." 

  


  


EJ stays silent when Gina finishes her sentence. They were interrupted by Miss Jenn's coughing, telling them that the result is out. 

  


  


"Congratulations to you two, we have our Prince Adam and Princess Belle!" After Miss Jenn announced the result, all of the audience (Gina and EJ's friends obviously) cheered for both of them. Gina can see the relief from all of them, especially Nini and Ricky who raise both of their thumbs. Wishing the best for both of them. 

  


  


"So, see you in rehearsal?" EJ's question made Gina turn to him, chuckling. She nods, "Want to go to Denny's after this?" 

  


  


EJ looks like he's thinking before nodding. 

  


  


"Can I call this a date?" 

  


  


Gina scoffs, "You can though." 

  


  


The boy smiles, "I've been wanting to take you since the fall's musical ended. Guess you stepped in my way." 

  


  


Gina laughs and hugs the boy again, EJ pulls her from a ground and spins the girl. 

  


  


Spring is theirs now, officially. 

  


  


What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> im luaiseason in tumblr and twt!! pardon me i usually tweets with mix of my local language and others  
> if anyone want the opening night version or rehearsal, you can ask me or send me a message to my social media!


End file.
